


Hush Now

by sihaya13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya13/pseuds/sihaya13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You left me. And I'm sad now.<br/>You left me. And maybe I'm moving on now.<br/>He left me. And I'm happy now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Now

Quietly.

Sleeping, a haze of wakefulness brimming your eyes. Soft pillow beneath your arms, warm blanket cuddling.

You left me. And now I’m sad.

So hush now. You come to beg forgiveness. Hush. I’m deaf to you now, I’m full of fluffy pillow and cuddly blanket. 

You left me. And now I’m sad.

Rising is difficult, standing slightly dizzy. The room spins, a giggle escapes. In sadness everything appears much happier. No longer is the rain depressing, but the sunshine is sunny. Flowers bloom and grow, struggling for breath through the winter chill. And they make it.

Eyes watch as I descend. Curious, prying. I grin, and chuckle, and collapse in a chair to laugh with my toast. How surprising it is that inanimate food makes such a good companion. For the toast understands. It understands that he left me, and maybe I might be happy now.

Silence for some time, until the bustling begins. The bustling of an ordinary morning, as everyone forgets about the maybe if not once heartbroken girl at the table giggling with her toast. The bustle filters from the kitchen, out the door, off to work, to life. What do I do? 

Clothes are a good start. Pyjamas are good for lazy sorrow, bright colours are required for positivity. I read a book. Listen to some music. Then brave the outside world.

It is sunny, as the rain slowly drizzles half heartedly through the air. Walking through the streets of the small town, smiling at the people pruning their gardens. Footsteps pick up, a skip, a gleeful run. Not every street corner do I see him. That speck of blonde permanently in the corner of my eye has left. 

And then I do see him. I forgot where he lived. He’s walking back into his house. But of course he turns around. Eyes meet, and laughter bubbles. He looks hurt but I don’t care. You left me, and I think I’m moving on now.

I skip along, down to the local bakery. The sweet tooth rears. With an apple danish and a tea of an excessively saccharine composition I sit outside with the company of a newspaper. It’s quiet and calm, the occasional bird song. Past early morning rush hour. A voice disturbs.

“Rose?”

I look up.

Turqoise hair with a streak of bright purple. Eyes of liquid gold. Laughter lines. A cheeky grin.

“Teddy. Hey,” I grin at him. 

“You look happy,” he smiles back.

“Yeah. I think I am. I had a good conversation with my toast this morning.”

He chuckles. “I suppose it replied as well?”

“Not as such. Its toasty expression was rather interpretable though.”

“And the wisdom gleamed from the all knowledgeable toast was?”

“Don’t worry, be happy,” I say in a sing song voice. 

“Ah, the toast has great wisdom,” he grins.

“What are you doing here?”

“The sweet tooth called.”

“Likewise. Do you want to go for a walk? It’s rather nice out.”

“It’s raining.”

“Drizzling. And rain is nice.”

“I thought you said it was drizzling,” he said with a grin.

“It is. I felt the need to stand up for rain first. Drizzle is wonderful too.”

“Well, let us go enjoy the drizzle with slight sunshine then.”

So we walked. And walked and walked. I threw in the occasional skip and short jog. Silence once more. Peaceful hush.

Somewhere along the way he grabbed my hand. Somewhere along the way I began to enjoy it.

Somehow we ended up in front of that house again. Teddy looked at me with concern. I smiled.

“I feel fine you know. It’s a happy sort of day.”

He caught my eye. I caught his. We stared for a little. He leant down toward me.

I didn’t see the flutter of curtains or the flick of blond in the corner of my eye.

He left me, and now I’m happy.

So hush now.


End file.
